The present invention relates generally to a personal body restraint device, and more particularly, to a device for restraining a person in a seat.
Seat restraint devices are commonly used to protect people from injury during accidents, such as an automobile accident. It is known that auto race drivers require tremendous personal body restraint to minimize impact load during an accident. Many race cars use a plurality of seat belts for personal body restraint; however, belts can cause personal injury during an accident because the impact load of the person's body is confined to a limited area of the torso.
It is desirable for a seat restraint device to have a means for instantly releasing the user from the seat. However, known releases are unadaptable for use with the present invention which has a plurality of individual attachments. Therefore, no personal body restraint device exists which can substantially distribute impact load over the user's anterior torso and provide a single release means for quickly releasing the user therefrom.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a simple, economical and effective personal body restraint device which spreads impact load over a substantial portion of the person's anterior torso and provides a means for quickly releasing the user; however, until now, no such device has been developed.